1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail print apparatus and a print control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional nail print apparatuses to print desired design images on fingernails of people as a fashion are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-534083, for example.
By using such apparatuses, nail printing can be enjoyed easily without visiting nail salons and such like.
It is also general that a user who prints a design image on nails as a fashion wears accessories such as earrings and a pendant as a decoration at the same time. In such case, in order to have unity of decoration among the nails and the accessories, it is preferable that the design image to be printed on the nails and the design to be decorated on the accessories have related patterns, color tones and atmosphere to have unity therebetween. Thus, in order to have unity between the design image to be printed on the nails and the design of the accessories, it is preferable that the nail print apparatus can print a design image which is identical with the design image to be printed on the nails and the design image (related design image) which is related to the design image to be printed on the nails in pattern, color tone and atmosphere.
However, conventional nail print apparatuses cannot perform printing on accessories other than nails since the nail print apparatuses are specialized in printing on nails and do not include jigs, mechanisms, software and such like for printing on accessories.
Thus, in order to have unity between the design image to be printed on nails and the design of accessories, the user needs to purchase accessories which suit the design image to be printed on the nails by himself/herself or can choose only the design image which suits the accessories which the user has. Thus, there have been inconvenience and limited choice of design image.